


Bosi, Ohio

by dalarenzo



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Human!Alaric, M/M, TVD au, human!damon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalarenzo/pseuds/dalarenzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Damon is human and caught speeding through Bosi, Ohio? He calls Alaric to bail him out of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bosi, Ohio

"I need you to call a bail bond place in Ohio and post bail for me." He says as way of greeting, shuffling a little closer to the pay phone and a little further away from the three hundred pound biker behind him waiting his turn. 

The silence over the line is so long he almost checks to make sure the call had even gone through. 

"Ohio. Bail." 

"Bosi, Ohio technically." He drawls, inching forward another inch till his hip is jammed against the torn metal shelf bolted under the phone. 

"Bosi." Alaric says and the conversation is officially going too slow for Damon. There's a muffled sound that can only be rustling sheets. "What are you doing in Ohio?"

Oh. Progress. This is good. 

"I'm standing in a very lovely state run establishment called the Bosi county police station waiting to be processed so I can be locked in an incredibly germ infested cell with seven other men who may or may not each have a different std their going to try and share with me so please wake up and post my fucking over priced bail." It's one breath and he feels like it was wasted the second Alaric across the line goes 'hua?' 

Perhaps that progress was a bit premature. 

"What are you doing in Bosi, Ohio- can't you just pay it yourself?" Alaric asks, the guy behind Damon gives a very impatient grunt and the ex-vampire contemplates climbing onto the pay phone to get away from him. 

"Because I'm trapped in fucking hell and they don't take debit cards. It has to be cash or bond." 

And Damon's always hated carrying cash. Diseased. 

Alaric snorts that annoyingly cute little laugh he does when he gets caught off guard by something funny. 

"I told you that was going to bite you in the ass." 

Nearly strangling the phone he growls, "I'm glad your finally awake." 

There's a satisfied little hum that comes across the staticky line. "Yeah. Pulling up a list of the local bail bond places, I'll have you out of there in a moment."

Damon can see him in his head, really, Alaric sprawled across the warm gray thousand count sheets flicking lazily through the tablet laying next to him. Probably grinning that lazy grin. Hair fuck me messy. 

The asshole behind him snorts his snot and spits it on the floor. For fucks sake. 

Damon whines like a wounded animal and a Alaric laughs again. "Alright, bail is posted. What did you do that I'm getting you out of?" 

"Speeding." He frowns, looking to the front desk and waiting for the bail bond to call the deputy and free him. Fucking back water. Fucking Bosi Ohio.

Alaric actually sounds curious, like their talking over lunch. Probably wants to make sure Damon hasn't gone back to his murdering ways. Like he can gum someone to death now... "They where going to put you in prison for speeding?" 

"Apparently they take going a little over a hundred and fifty through a red light as a big crime around here." He drawls, perking up a little as officer takes a phone call. "Look, my calls come in. Stay in bed, stay very naked in bed, I'll be home in a few hours." 

"You're in Bosi, Ohio." Alaric says, it's a fact he seems stuck on still but he gets it a moment later. Letting out a very not sex induced groan. "Fine, happy speeding."


End file.
